Picture
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Nighthawk and her sister Nightranger have a picture of their crushes, but Nighthawk don't want to go up to Power Joe and ask him if he's taken. So Nightranger asked Deckerd to help her lock her older sister and Power Joe in a room. Some things are better done with the help of a sister than leaving them to deal with it. Nighthawk and Nightranger are mine.


**Summary:** Nighthawk and her sister Nightranger have a picture of their crushes, but Nighthawk don't want to go up to Power Joe and ask him if he's taken. So Nightranger asked Deckerd to help her lock her older sister and Power Joe in a room. Some things are better done with the help of a sister than leaving them to deal with it.  
 **  
Rating: M**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Nighthawk and Nightranger are mine.**

 **~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~**

Nightranger smiles as she and Deckers watches her older sister argue with Power Joe. The power shovel seems embarrassed that a femme was chewing his aft out. "Are you going to stop them?" She asked Deckerd as Nighthawk takes Power Joe's nunchucks, breaking it in half before handing it back to him.

Deckerd keeps watching. "Maybe...Seems like things are already being handled though."

"But aren't these nunchucks Power Joe's favorite thing to fight with?"

Yeah, but the can get new ones. Besides it's already broken now."

Nightranger hoped her sister didn't hear that so she quickly covers Deckerd's mouth. "Not so loud. My sister might do something about it if she hears this."

"Oh.." He removes her hand off his mouth.

Nighthawk heard them so she storms back towards Power Joe. She grabs his helm fin so that the was optics to visior with her. "If you ever use you nunchucks again, I will shove them up your aft where the sun doesn't shine. " She snarls lowly only for him to hear, but her younger sister covers her mouth as she tries to hold in a laugh.

"Uh...Nighthawk?" Deckerd said.

Nighthawk snaps he helm towards Deckerd. Her bright blue visor was set one him now.

"Deckerd." Nightranger tried to warn him.

"Please don't insult my team." The blue and white leader said softly.

"I'm not ins..." Nighthawk let's go of Power Joe's helm fin. "You're right Dekkado. He's not my teammates or sister. I over stepped the boundaries."

Deckerd smiles. "Thank your for understanding."

Nightranger smiles at her sister knowing that she was only doing it because of her.

"And Power Joe, please stop harassing others." Power Joe's leader adds.

Power Joe's mouth opens and closes. "Decekrd, I wasn't." Nighthawk smirks at him, the growls at her.

"I'm just letting you know, for future reference."

Nighthawk pat Power Joe on the helm. "Good Boy. Listen to your master now." Nightranger groans at her older sister. "Is there anyway for you and I to lock them in a room together?"

"Yes. But why?" Deckerd ask his lover.

She tips her helm towards the two. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, yes."

"So, why not just give them a little help?"

"Okay, I see your point."

Nightranger smiled at him. "Besides what kind of ninja sister would I be not to help my sister?"

"The not sisterly kind." He jokes at her.

"Okay, now that was harsh considering your have brotherly ninja's. I believe his name is MaruMoo and Kangaroo? Don't judge me or my sister. That's what we called them when we were younger."

The Japan's Brave Police leader hold his hand up. "Okay." 

"Go get you power shovel while I get my sister into her quarters. Send him to my sister's room." She puts a hand on her hip.

"Alright."

Nightranger kisses him in a thank your. The kisses back and leaves to get Power Joe.

Nighthawk was right next to her sister when Deckerd left. "So...where is Boy Scout taking his toddler too?" Ranger laughs at her sister."Just talking with him. Let's go to your room."

Nighthawk sit on the berth while her sister stood by the door for a while before she left. Nightranger heard her sister call her a name but didn't mind it.

Decekrd meets Nightranger outside of her sister's room.

Said femme smiles. "Hey Power Joe, Deckerd. You look like a child that has his parent walking them to their room."

Decekrd got a laugh out of it. "Yeah."

"I'm only teasing because I know I can get away with it"

"Well stop it, if that's the case." Nightranger pouts at her lover. "Oh stop it, will you." Deckerd gave her a look.

"Aww, but it's fun picking on him Deckerd."

"That doesn't make it right, it's setting a bad example."

"You mean I can't have fun with your team Deckkado?" The neon green femme said with Power Joe giving a grunt and a roll of his optics at them. "Spare me the mushy love bird crap." Nightanger looks at Deckerd. "Can I now shove him in the room?"

"Go for it."

"Great!" She grabs the power shovel by the helm fin and opens the door throwing him in, locking the door with a code that only she knows. "Hopefully it works out."

Inside the room Nighthawk was laying half one the berth and half off when the door opened. "Nightra... _Power Joe!?_ Nighthawk falls off the berth in shock. "What the frag are your doing in my room!? 

One the other side of the door leading out to the hallway Deckerd laughs to himself. "This should be entertaining."

Nightranger wraps her arms around his neck. "Yes, it should."

Back inside Nightranger's room she sits up off the floor to look at the shocked power shovel. "I...ah...Nighthawk I'm sorry, but Deckerd must of gotten my room wrong." The goes to open the door, finding it locked. " _Decekrd your! Open this damn door!"_

Nighthawk tilts her helm looking at Power Jow's aft before she looked else where before speaking. "Might just wanna sit. They might not come back until we have settled somethings."

Nightranger purrs. "We better leave them be." Deckerd smiles, kissing he and ignoring Power Joe.

Power Joe sits down in front of the door, leaning against it. "So...you're Nightranger's sister, Nighthawk?" He sounded unsure.

"I am. We're both ninja's so...think of it like Shadowmaru and Kagero." She said with the power shovel making a face and saying. "Another set of ninja's."

Just outside the door Deckerd says. "Yeah, okay." He holds her hand. Nightranger smiles. "Besides they seem to be getting along well for now."

"Yeah, I wonder what's happening."

Nightranger smirks. "I'm sure she's enjoying the fact that she can torment him now."

"Most likely." They both left leaving the two locked in Nighthawk's room. Little did they know that was truly happening.

One the inside of the room Nighthawk makes herself comfortable one the floor which made Power Joe watch her. She was watching him before he turned his helm away. "Ah...do...so you have to do that now?" He asked her as she smirks.

"Or..." She disappears before showing herself sitting on his lap. "I could do this. Seems that you enjoy this."

"I...I" Power Joe was blushing. "So...ah...can your like get off of me!?" He asked her. "Nay, I like it here. Besides that I don't have to move when the door opens."

The yellow and black mech grunts. "Move it lady!"

"So rude! No wonder your don't have a lady friend." Nighthawk wings move. "I guess I could have fun with you until my sister comes back to unlock the door." The burnt orange colored femme smirks.

"Why are you smirking?" Power Joe started to get worried.

"Oh...just ninja stuff that I'm thinking about doing with you." 

He get's bug eye. "Um...like what?"

Nighthawk visor brighten. "Oh...You seem like a lonely mech that needs someone to keep him from getting jealous from your brothers." Trails her fingertips down his side of his helm.

He moves his helm away from her hand. "Am not!"

"Oh, really? You're brother McCrane and Dumpson have a lady friend. They talk about them all the time."

"So!?"

"You seem jealous that your don't have anyone to talk about with them and that you feel left out Power Joe." Nighthawk's lips were brushing against his.

Power Joe blushes intensely. "Yeah, maybe."

Hawk leans in kissing him. "Now your can say that your have receives a kiss from a mystery femme." The femme seeker got up off his lap to stretch her wings as she moved away. "You don't have to sit on the floor, you know. I don't bite."

He blushes, being speechless before spacking. "That's hard to believe. You may bite."

The seeker snorts. "If I wanted to I would've done so already."

"I see your point." The power shovel got up.

"I'm not like Kagero. Besides my sister tells other that I do." Nighthawk pulls her knees up to her chest making sure that her wings had enough room for movement.

Power Joe traces his hand along her wings. "These are really cool."

Nighthawk yelps in shock, he wings moving upwards in alarm. "D...Don't touch...m...my wings."

"Why not?" They're really pretty." He was telling her the truth.

"They...they are sensitive." Let's her wings fall back down. " Hasn't Shadowmaru or Drill Boy told your that?" She tries to keep her wings from moving too much.

"Drill Boy? Yeah the did, but I didn't believe him."

Than...than why do your want to touch mine?" Nighthawk's wings brush against him. "Power Joe? I'm sorry for breaking your nunchucks."

"Because they're pretty." He shrugs. "It's alright."

Nighthawk sivers at the touch of her wings brushing up against him. Power Joe reaches up touching them again.

"P..Power Joe pl...please" Nighthawk gaps.

"What?" He touches both of her wings.

"D...don't s-stop."

The power shovel smirks and rubs circles on them. The femme seeker slowly leans into his touch without he knowing that she was. The blue visor dims showing her glacier white colored optics that were hidden behind it, her body began to relax under Power Joe's touch.

Power Joe stops, looking at her optics. "Why are your optics white?

Nighthawk whines. "Why did you stop?" A sigh leaves her. "I-It's complicated Power Joe. My sister is lucky enough to see. She was always the lucky one out of the two of us. Nightranger didn't get the CNA coding to be blind from our Carrier. I'm the unlucky one, the on who got the CNA coding to be blind from our Carrier. I hide them because without the scissor I'm somewhat useless. My Grand-Carrier is teaching me to use my other skill as a ninja to help me." She pulls away from him to sit with her back to him. "It's the reason why I only have my sister, we both knew something wasn't right with me so we stayed close, closer than Shadowmaru and Kagero are."

The power shovel places a black hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't know. Besides I think your look cuter this way. There's nothing wrong with that. It's pretty awesome actually, well awesome that you've hidden it so well for all this time."

She look at his hand on her shoulder before speaking. "It's fine. Most of the other's don't know it either. I normally don't talk about it with anyone else besides my sister, but she has been spending more time with Deckerd." Nighthawk looks away from his hand that was resting on the shoulder to the floor. "We use to help each other clean the dirt and grime off, because it was another way for us to bond with on another."

"Sorry, I think." Power Joe frowns and moves his hand off her shoulder. "I can help you if you need it. With anything. That is if you want it."

The femme look back over her shoulder. "It's not your fault Power joe., more like my own sister." She sighs. "Power Joe? Can I ask your something personal?" Nighthawk's wings move downward.

"Yeah, anything. What is it?"

Nighthawk smiles as she let's go of her knees, sitting on his lap. "Can you pet my wings agin?"

"Um..." His facepates where getting red. "Sure." Power Joe trails his fingers along the top of lithe femmes wings.

Said femme started to purr. "Thanks Power Joe." Her wings moved.

"Do your like that?" He asked her.

"Yes." She sighs. "My sister would normally pet my wings when I was little to calm me down when we fought with each other."

"Okay." He rubs his hands down the sides of her wings.

Slowly Nighthawk felt her systems shut down as she fell asleep on Power Joe's lap, leaning against his chest. Power Joe notices Nighthawk sleeping, so the let's her. His hands start to wonder around the lithe femme's frame as she slept. Nighthawk felt her fram starting to heat up, she lets out a small moan escaped from her lips. Power Joe slowly moves his hand down to her tight were the lightly touches her light grey colored tights. Nighthawk wings move upwards before settling back down. Another small whimper left her. She moves her thighs apart a little more without out her knowing. Moving his hand down towards her valve cover, Power Joe stops when the heard his name.

Nighthawk gives another small whimper and moan. "P-Power Joe."

"S-sorry I got a little curious." He told her.

"D-don't stop. It felt good for a change." The burnt Orange femme's visor was dim as she spoke to him.

"Okay then..." Power Joe slowly rubs her valve cover again. The lithe femme leans in kissing the power shovel one the lips. She slowly felt him kissing her back she whispers into the kiss. "Love you Power Joe."

Power Joe smiles brightly. "I-I love you too."

"You care to finish what you started?" The femme smiles at him.

"Definitely."

Said femme kisses him, she takes his hand off her thigh placing it over her valve cover where the clicks her cover off while kissing her. Nighthawk kisses back playfully but carefully nips his helm fins. Power Joe moans as she slowly pushes two of his fingers inside of her valve. The femme on top of him stops what she was doing and moans. Power Joe thrust his fingers in and out of the tight valve. With her wings fluttering, she rest he helm against his shoulder as she moans, the power shovel started to pick up the pace of thrusting his fingers in and out the valve.

"P-Power" Nighthawk moans grinding her hips down on his fingers. Smirking he thrust them deep into her vavle. "P-Please I-I need you." The lithe femme moans.

"And what is it about me that your need so much?" He asked her as she whines before answering him. "I always had a crush one your and...and always wanted your as mine, but I was afraid that you were taken! I want you! Want you inside of me! I want your spike! Want all of you!"

Power Joe smirks taking his spike plate off watching the lithe femme look down at his spike. The spike was large, with biolights that matched the power shovel's bright yellow paint job. His spike was just starting to have precum ooze out of the slit on top. Nighthawk licks her lips at the very sight of his spike standing tall and pround between them. The power shovel lays down, pulling Nighthawk to be sheathed on his spike. A started yelp felt he as she wasn't expecting to be impaled by his spike so suddenly.

"Sorry if I startled you..." The larger mech said petting the side of the femme's cheek. Nighthawk lay he helm one his chest, mouth open agape to let her valve adjust to Power Joe's spike. "No...I...Fuck." The burnt Orange femme moans. "It's fine."

"Okay." Said power shovel bucks his hips upwards into Nighthawks' valve. "Ahh!" She moans grabbing tightly onto his shoulder leaving small scratch marks. The moaning gave Power Joe the courage to thrust his hips fast, moaning at how tight Nighthawk's valve felt around his spike. He couldn't remember the last time he spiked someone other than his own hand jerking himself off in his own room. He grips her waist pulling her into a kiss, the felt her moan in the kiss, letting her mouth open for his glossa to explore her mouth. Power Joe moans as he plays with her glossa, the thrust his hips faster into her valve moaning in her mouth. Nighthawk's wings flutter on her back, optics flashing behind her visor. The power shovel keeps thrusting breaking the shared kiss that they had to nipping the femme's neck.

"P-Power J-Joe." The lithe femme moans his name out. "I-I'm close to...to overloading." The larger mech nods before replying. "I know." He thrust his hips harder, this causing Nighthawk to moan as Power Joe's spike hits the back of her valve causing the femme to overload. Her valve tighten around his spike trying to milk the spike for all of its transfluids. Power Joe moans as the felt he valve tightening around his spike, which triggered him to overload inside of Nighthawk. The lithe femme felt he valve being filled by his transfluids. Her valve started to get full that Power Joe's transfluid started to find it's way out, oozing out between his spike and her valve. Nighthawk shivers at the feeling of the fluids moving around inside of said valve. The yellow and black mech pulls in limp spike out of her valve allowing the transfluids to flow out of the valve into a heap of mess all over Nighthawk's berth. Her wings move catching his optics as she softly whimpers. She looks down at the mess, but doesn't get up to clean up the mess or them. She stays on top of Power Joe as her systems finally had been exhausted making her tired.

"Tired kitten?" Power Joe smiles at Nighthawk who slowly nods before drifting off to sleep on top of him. She made good use of his large frame as a warm place to sleep instead of the cold berth that she normally alway came back too. Power Joe strokes the lithe femme's back before the too falls asleep. Nighthawk heard someone stop by her door. The lock one the door being unlocked. She smiles in her sleep as she guessed it was her sister with her mate that came back to unlock the door, not only that but she heard Power Joe snore. Said lithe femme curls up beside Power Joe using him as a shield if her sister chose to walk in. Deckered knocks one the door causing Power Joe to jolt awake. Nighthawk's wings move showing that she was aware of what was going one around them. "Nightranger go away!" The burnt orange femme calls out in a sleepy voice.

Both Nightranger and Deckerd stayed outside one the other side of the door. Power Joe asked the ninja sister. "What do they want?"

Night ranger looks at her mate."Bet they did it with each other." She had a big grin on her face.

In the older sister's room he optics shined brightly. "Power Joe." She held his cheek in her small hand. "Think they are here to let us out now."

"But I was just getting comfortable." The power shovel whines.

The smaller femme smiles from where she was laying. "Than maybe your should stay a little longer." She lets her hand fall onto his shoulder, pulling him towards her."It's not like they will be coming in my room and if they do they'll be embarrassed to see that we actually did interface and haven't bothered to clean up our mess like my sister and Dekkado do." The wings move as she lays on top of him again. "I think I know Deckerd well enough that he wouldn't be able to look at you or me the same way again if he saw this."

Power Joe smiles nuzzles Nighthawk neck. "Yeah, that would be kinda hilarious."

"And my sister would not let me live it down if she saw us like this." Nighthawk engine purrs as she lifts her helm up off his chest to look at the door then back at her lover. "Care to have a full day to ourselves?"

"I don't know...It depends." He said as he looked at the burnt orange femme pouting at him. "What? I'm just letting your know I may get called in."

The femme let's her helm fall back down one his chest with a loud noise of his chest with her helm. "I know, Without you, your brothers aren't able to combine an make Build Tiger."

"Yeah." The power shovel strokes her helm. Nighthawk leans he helm into his touch. "Wish her was a day that her was nothing to do."

"Maybe on day."

"If there is one Power Joe."

"Yeah."

The small femme smiles. "I have an idea! Why don't we ask mini-boss if we could have a day off from working the cases?"

"That's a pretty good idea."

"I'm making your ask him or Drill Boy sinice mini-boss likes him."

"Okay. I'll go instead." Power Joe said.

"Aww, but I like it here."

"I won't be long."

"Okay. I'll be here when your get back."

"Ok." Power Joe runs off to find Yuuta while he was gone Nighthawk as and read an old Cybertron fairytale. Yuuta and Power Joe talk for a few minutes before the power shovel cames back running back into Nighthawk's room with a broad smile. "Nighthawk!"

The femme's wings shot up at hearing Power Joe's voice. "Yuuta said I could have the day off!" Nighthawk launches herself off her berth onto Power Joe hugging him. "You..That's great! But what about your brothers? Won't they be mad?"

"They're always mad. it won't make a difference." He said as Nighthawk jet engine purrs as she finally had a day with Powe Joe. "That's a shame."

"Yeah, maybe so."

"At least I have you now." She purrs nipping his helm fin.


End file.
